


One, two... thirty

by littlebrownwolf



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Gen, Pre-Tresspasser, random stuff, tries to poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-20 19:16:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13724244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlebrownwolf/pseuds/littlebrownwolf
Summary: a short counting type poem of the break up and some pre-tresspasser thoughts.





	1. Forward...

**One, two, three**  
There was a spring near a tree.

  
**Four, five, six**  
Walking hand-in-hand is sweet.

  
**Seven, eight, nine**  
I'd like your lips on mine.

  
**Ten, eleven, twelve**  
Is what we have real love?

  
**Thirteen, fourteen, fifteen**  
your eyes glisten with emotion.

  
**Sixteen, seventeen, eighteen**  
What's wrong? why are you crying?

  
**Nineteen, twenty, twenty-one**  
Oh no... I heard our hearts breaking.

  
**Twenty-two, twenty-three, twenty-four**  
How can this be? was I wrong?

  
**Twenty-five, twenty-six, twenty-seven**  
You say 'twas real but now it's not.

  
**Twenty-eight, twenty-nine, thirty**  
Go. It's fine, I just thought you'd be different.


	2. ... and back

**Thirty, twenty-nine, twenty-eight**  
I thought I could take the weight.

  
**Twenty-seven, twenty-six, twenty-five**  
Yet again you prove me mistaken.

  
**Twenty-four, twenty-three, twenty-two**  
Each step, each breath, each step a burden.

  
**Twenty-one, twenty, nineteen**  
How I wish to end all lies.

  
**Eighteen, seventeen, sixteen**  
To see no tears, instead a smile.

  
**Fifteen, fourteen, thirteen**  
'Tis my wish to live with joy and child.

  
**Twelve, eleven, ten**  
A wish, a hope, a home, a life with you.

  
**Nine, eight, seven**  
This path of death and despair I take.

  
**Six, five, four**  
In hope the world will right once more.

  
**Three, two, one**  
Yet fire and flame shall burn our lives to ash.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading~


End file.
